Harry Potter 30 Days Challenge (First Version)
by MiaXavier
Summary: I was bored with my life and yeah finally I found something productive to do with my brilliant brain lol yup I totally love the HP 30 day Challenge and I got like almost 3 different challenge here in my lappy. maybe i'm gonna continue with the other 2 around next month or so. So, feel free to give any ideas I appreciate it so much. Hope you guys enjoy with my babbling haha 3
1. Day 1 : Favorite Book

**Harry Potter 30 Days Challenge (First Version) [FEBRUARY]**

DAY 1 : FAVORITE BOOK

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS**

Lord Voldemort has returned and his wrath has been felt in both the Muggle (non-magical) and Wizarding worlds. Severus Snape, a member of Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort Order of the Phoenix but formerly one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, meets with Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Harry Potter's school rival Draco. Snape makes an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, promising to assist and protect Draco.  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore collects Harry from his aunt and uncle's house and takes him to the home of Horace Slughorn, former Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore tries to persuade a reluctant Slughorn to return to teaching and finally succeeds. Later, when shopping for schoolbooks, Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger follow Draco Malfoy to Dark Arts supplier Borgin and Burkes, where they overhear Draco insisting that the store-owner fix an unknown object. Harry is instantly suspicious of Draco, whom he believes to be a Death Eater like his father.  
The students return to school, where Dumbledore announces that Snape, the previous Potions teacher, will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Slughorn will resume his post as Potions teacher. This allows Harry to continue with a Potions course, in which he now excels, thanks mainly due to having received a used Potions textbook that once belonged to someone named "The Half-Blood Prince", which is heavily annotated.  
Harry falls in love with Ron's sister Ginny, and Ron and his girlfriend Lavender Brown break up, to Hermione's delight. Harry spends much of his time following Draco Malfoy for any proof of suspicious actions, though he often cannot find him on his Marauder's Map, a magical map of Hogwarts. Harry realises that when Draco is not on the map, he is using the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, which transforms into whatever its user needs. Harry is unable to gain access to the room unless he knows for what exact purpose Draco is using the room.  
Believing that Harry needs to learn Voldemort's past to gain advantage in a foretold fight, Dumbledore schedules regular meetings with Harry in which they use Dumbledore's Pensieve to look at memories of those who have had direct contact with Voldemort. Harry learns about Voldemort's family and his evolution into a psychopath obsessed with power and blood purity. Harry eventually succeeds in retrieving one of Slughorn's memories about how he revealed the secrets about splitting one's soul and hiding it in several objects called Horcruxes. Dumbledore explains that two of these have already been destroyed but that others remain. He suspects three of those to be objects belonging to three of the Hogwarts founders (one for each except Gryffindor), and the last one to reside in Voldemort's snake.  
Harry and Dumbledore leave Hogwarts to fetch and destroy one of the Horcruxes. They journey into a cave important to Voldemort's youth that Dumbledore senses is protected with magic. They reach the basin where the purported Horcrux is hidden underneath a potion. Dumbledore drinks the potion and Harry fights off Voldemort's Inferi, an army of re-animated corpses. They take the Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, and return to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Dumbledore is very weak, and when they reach Hogsmeade they can see the Dark Mark, Voldemort's symbol, visible above the astronomy tower.  
When they arrive at the tower, Dumbledore uses his magic to freeze Harry in place while Harry remains hidden by his cloak of invisibility. When Draco Malfoy arrives, he disarms and threatens to kill Dumbledore, acting on his mission from Voldemort. Dumbledore tries to stall Draco by telling him he is not a killer, but Snape bursts into the tower and kills Dumbledore. Because of Dumbledore's death, his spell on Harry is broken and Harry rushes after Snape to avenge Dumbledore's death. Snape reveals that he is the Half-Blood Prince and manages to escape. Later, Harry finds out that the locket that he and Dumbledore retrieved is not the real Horcrux; containing only a note from someone named "R. A. B".  
After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione explains to Harry that Snape was called the Half-Blood Prince because he had a Muggle father and a magical mother (whose maiden name was Prince). Harry is devastated to think that he trusted and took help from the man who would turn out to be Dumbledore's murderer. He tells his friends that he will not be returning to Hogwarts next year and will instead search out and kill Voldemort by destroying all of the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione vow to join him.

* * *

**MY REVIEW**

In my mind, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince may be a clear stepping stone into the final book, but I also think it is the best, most compelling book in the series. Half-Blood Prince is a book all about growth. It's about the growth of Harry into a young man who will be ready to take on the tough tasks ahead of him. It's also about the growth of Voldemort into the most powerful dark wizard of all time. You see, Half-Blood Prince is not a book with much action. Basically all you've got is some Quidditch, a drawn out sequence at the end that is more suspense than full on action, and a small battle in the halls of Hogwarts that Harry runs through just to get to Snape. Rowling simply raises our awareness of the high stakes in the background. This allows the flashbacks of collected memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve to have the same thrill as any of action sequence. Rowling skillfully turns the process of learning and exposition into the exciting forces that keep us coming back for more. Finally, Half-Blood Prince also has our characters growing up romantically. Harry becomes somewhat infatuated with Ginny Weasley and Ron and Hermione's love for each other becomes frustrating in its lack of fruition. The characters in general begin to feel the pull of romance in a big way, and given that the next book will necessary be devoid of silly high school love Rowling plays it all up here in a big way. This is great because it serves as the balance to all the incredibly dark goings on. Pretty much everything else in the book involves war or Voldemort or sadness, so it's great that we get a fair bit of romance to make it all palatable.

**THE PLOT OF THE STORIES IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER AND IT REVEALED SOME STUFF THAT WE NEVER THOUGH ABOUT IT AND YES IT WAS THE AMAZING BOOK I'VE EVER READ. ALWAYS.**

* * *

hey guys,

that's done for day one ( 1st Feb 2013 )

that's only my view about the whole book and if you guys have any others wonderful ideas and view feel free to drop it in the review box.

can't wait to finish my challenge coz i got tons of reason to share with you guys hehe

lots of love 3

-Mia


	2. Day 2 : Favorite Character

**Harry Potter 30 Days Challenge (First Version) [FEBRUARY]**

DAY 2 : FAVORITE CHARACTER

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

* * *

**About Draco Malfoy**

# Draco Lucius Malfoy

# Born on 5 June, 1980

# a pure-blood wizard

# the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black).

# The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter.  
He was made a prefect for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected hours before the end of the Second Wizarding War in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat.

# Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had at least one child, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**REASON WHY I CHOOSE DRACO AS MY OVERLY FAVORITE CHARACTER**

People tend to respond better to good-looking people, and Felton's looks help the audience to sympathize with Draco and even excuse many of his deep character flaws because his character is revealed to be much more complex than previously believed; it's the same with the rest of the Malfoys as well.

► HE IS THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE AND YEAH HE WAS A TOTAL BADASS AND MOST GIRL LIKE BAD BOY RIGHT?

► DRACO HAVE BEEN MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER SINCE I WAS SIX WHICH IS ON THE FIRST MOVIE AND YEAH I WAS A LITTLE GIRL WHILE BACK THEN.

► HIS CHARACTER IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE GOLDEN TRIO WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY BRAVE , DETERMINED AND INTELLIGENCE. WHEN YOU SEE DRACO, YOU'LL SEE A DIFFERENT SIDE OF THEM.

► HE'S COMPELLING, 'BAD', AMBITIOUS, AND HE ALWAYS DOES WHAT HE NEEDS TO DO TO SUCCEED. HE'S JUST A DIFFERENT TYPE OF CHARACTER. A TINY LITTLE REASON IS HE WAS A DADDY'S LITTLE BOY AND I FOUND THAT CUTE ENOUGH HAHA

► I THINK HE IS THE ONLY GUY WHO ALWAYS LOOK GOD WHEN HIS HAIR PUSHED-BACK. HAHA

► ATTRACTIVENESS AND A BAD ATTITUDE IS ALWAYS A FATAL COMBINATION THAT SENDS GIRLS TO THE MOON AND CAUSES BOYS TO IDOLIZE.

► AND TO SEE HIM HESITATE TO KILL DUMBLEDORE WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE WAS JUST ICING ON THE CAKE. THE FACT THAT DRACO DIDN'T KILL DUMBLEDORE SHOWS THAT WHILE HE MAY HAVE PERVERSE IDEAS ABOUT LIFE AND PEOPLE'S PLACE IN IT, HE STILL HAS THE ABILITY TO CHANGE.

► HE DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT S THE MEANING OF "BAMF" WHICH IS LITERALLY HIM HAHA

► LASTLY, HE IS QUITE ATTRACTIVE UNTIL NOW AND YEAH I JUST LOVE TOM FELTON OOPS! I MEAN** DRACO MALFOY.**

* * *

Hey Guys,

I think that's all the reason why Draco is my favorite character out of all the cast.

I literally got to stop myself to continue because I'm afraid I'll be writing so much nonsense after that lol

How about you guys tell me _who is your favorite character out of all and state some reason_ ; I don't mind if it is 50+ reason because I'll be reading all of them.

Please review and all of your ideas is much appreciated :)

-Mia 3


	3. Day 3 : Favorite Hogwarts Student

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 3 : _FAVORITE HOGWARTS STUDENT DURING HARRY'S TIME._

**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY** (FOR ME THE TWIN IS A PERSON *smiles wodely*)

* * *

**ABOUT FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY **

Fred Weasley and George Weasley were identical and mischievous twin wizards

Born on 1 April, 1978 (April Fool)  
Parents: Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née Prewett).  
Brilliant pranksters, they co-founded and ran the joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and were members of both Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix.  
The twins departed from Hogwarts sometime after the Easter Holidays in 1996 in a final act of rebellion against Dolores Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. After leaving school, the twins went on to open their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was made possible because Harry Potter had given them his Triwizard earnings.

The twins were famous for their pranking and mischief at the school. They were highly skilled in magic and created an entire line of magical joke items known as "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". According to their brother Ron, they had good grades, but they only received six O.W.L.s combined. Both of them played as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

**Fred** : Died in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998.  
**George** : survived the Second Wizarding War and went on to marry Angelina Johnson and have two children, Roxanne and Fred (named after his late brother).

* * *

**THE REASON WHY IS THE TWINS IS MY FAVORITE HOGWARTS STUDENT**

Fred and George basically are the legend twins that ever existed in Hogwarts.

They are the most awesome person that will be themselves without hesitating or thinking about what other people would think about them and that is the reason why they are the Weasley Twins.

•**Sorcerer's of Stone**

They do like to tease their mother and somehow Molly do love them for their funny and love-to-prank-people attitude. And they do played Quidditch and that makes them hotter. Lastly, they love their house and that is the spirit.

•**Chamber of Secret**

When they drive the flying car to save Harry from the Dudley so that Harry can attend to Hogwarts the following year is one massive courage to do that and yup Molly was beyond pissed with them haha

•**Prisoner of Azkaban**

Yeah, they do love to tease everyone especially Ron and when they gave harry the Marauders Map with the quotes : "I_ solemnly swear, that I am up to no good. " _ and they never notice that their younger brother slept with a guy name peter every night haha

•**Goblet of Fire**

THEY LOVE QUIDDITCH LIKE I DO and i found that awesome. When they decided to drink the Aging Potion and manage to step near to the Goblet of Fire it was epic when suddenly they become old with all the white beard on their faces it was fucking hilarious beyond earth. They do love Dragons and thanks to Charlie for that. They have always been supportive to Harry during the tournament and when they tease Ron who was dancing with McGonagal during the Yule Ball Practice.

•**Order of The Phoenix**

When Molly was beyond pissed with them because they can use magic outside Hogwarts I just love their sincere smile back then. They hated Umbridge like I do and when they make every effort to be Dumbledore's army it just so sweet. Lastly, on their senior years when they become legend and scared Umbriged away with all their fireworks and firecrackers it just totally awesome!

•**Half-Blood Prince**

I'M TOTALLY IN-LOVE WITH THEIR JOKE SHOP. They manage it brilliantly and I would like to visit it one day. That time they add 5 more galleons for Ron.

•**Deathly Hallows**

Part 1 : When they totally excited to drink the Poly Juice Potion to transform to Harry is priceless. _" Wow! we're identical " _they will always be. When Fred looked so sad after he knew what happen to George which is an accident about his left ear. When George said the word " Morningggggg " to Harry and Ginny is just so funny.

Part 2 : _"You okay, Freddie? " _He just have an instinct that something going to happens between them. I just cried my heart out when Fred was murdered by **Augustus Rookwood** that bloody man should be killed by sharks *i find sharks deserved his bloody body.

* * *

**This all Fred-George moment that i can recall and no words can describe how much I love the Twins. They will always be together forever always. Nothing can tear them apart because they are TheWaesleyTwins. Fortnight ago, i just read "Letters from George to Fred" and yeah it broke me apart inside. I can't imagine how will George struggle in this situation. I hope he still going to be the GEORGE we knew he was.**

**RIP Fred. You will always in everyone's heart and mind. Just know that we all love you, especially Goerge.**

**I eventually had to stop myself to continue because this is the most longest reason about a character I have ever write.**

**Surprisingly, I totally satisfied with all the reason.**

**-Mia**


	4. Day 4 : Favorite Order of Phoenix Member

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 4 : FAVORITE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEMBER

**NYMPHADORA LUPIN/TONKS **

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks)

(1973 – 2 May, 1998)

(more commonly known as Tonks)

was a half-blood witch,

the only child of Ted and Andromeda Tonks,

and a Metamorphmagus.

She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. After leaving Hogwarts, Tonks joined the Ministry of Magic and trained to become an Auror under the watchful eye of Alastor Moody, qualifying in 1994. In 1995, she joined the Second Order of the Phoenix, working undercover in the Ministry and helping to guard the Department of Mysteries. In June of 1996, she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and at some point fell in love with Remus Lupin.

* * *

**THE REASON WHY TONKS IS MY FAVORITE MEMBER IN THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

_"Don't call me Nymphadora bitch or I'll slap you" Tonks_

I wish more people thought about Tonks, and especially her childhood and adolescence. Seriously, she comes from an infamous family. When she started Hogwarts, her cousin and aunt had been imprisoned for various incredibly violent and disgusting crimes just a few years before. You better believe she felt terrible about that. And you better believe other kids were afraid of her when they found out, and maybe even made fun of her, or bullied her because of it. And she was probably bullied because of her abilities too. She must have felt so much pressure to disappear when she was young. Cut herself off from her mom's family—choosing to be called by her surname helped her with this. She must have wanted to blend in with the crowd, been tempted to use her skills to become invisible. But she did not. She choose to stand out. She made her hair turn colors, because she thought it was awesome. She worked incredibly hard to get into law enforcement, probably because she wanted to make a difference, and separate herself from her relatives. Tonks made a decision to stand out, and forge her own path, not to blend in. I love her for it.

I think Tonks is brilliant. She's a Hufflepuff . I love how she can change her appearance and goes for bad ass pink hair, rather than looking like every other girl out there. she's brave and stands up for what she believes in and falls in love with Lupin despite what he is - she just doesn't care. Tonks was by no means weak or unable, she had as much brains as a Ravenclaw -she was an auror, she had as much courage and bravery as a Gryffindor however what made her a Hufflepuff was her values and her traits, she was Loyal, Modest, Fair, and Hardworking.

_"I'm a Metamorphmagus, it means I can change my appearance at will. I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great." _

When Mad-Eye interrupts Tonks JUST as she's about to announce her pregnancy, I want to scream...

_YOU'RE PREGNANT?!_

_YAY!_

_LET ME CRY A HAPPY TEARS FOREVER. -_ TYPICAL ME LOL

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**When Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin died it was so overwhelming. I did not know how to react. I viewed them as this great positive energy and support for Harry, and just like his parents, they were gone. Most importantly they had a child. I wanted to cry, as if they were real people. But in reality, this happens all the time. Mothers and fathers are killed, leaving their children alone. I love Harry Potter for that. Magic is so far from being real, but the elements in this great story is a reflection of our own frightening world.**

**RIP Tonks & Lupin.**

**I was so torn apart when I wrote this.**

**Tonks is always going to be my favorite member in The Order of The Phoenix**

**I love her character and how she express her love towards Lupin :)**

**-Mia**


	5. Day 5 : Favorite Villain

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 5 : FAVORITE VILLAIN

**LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY**

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

(b. 1954)

Pure-blood wizard

Parent: Abraxas Malfoy and his wife

as well as the husband of Narcissa Black and the father of Draco Malfoy.

Residence: Malfoy manor, Wiltshire, in south-west England.

Lucius was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect in Slytherin House. As an adult, Lucius was an aristocratic wizard and head of the Malfoy family, believing strongly in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards. He joined the Death Eaters, who shared his views on blood purity, and participated in the First Wizarding War.

* * *

**THE REASON WHY LUCIUS MALFOY IS MY FAVORITE VILLIAN**

Lucius is a pureblood elitist, believing himself to be better than everyone because of his blood status and wealth. He has firm opinions on what should be done to those below him; mudbloods, blood traitors, and the poor, but he is also rather afraid.

Lucius is afraid that if he doesn't obey his family and live up to the expectations placed upon him, he will be disowned or looked down upon. He is mostly afraid of Voldemort. As a family-oriented man, Lucius is not just in this for himself.

Lucius is a proper pure-blood wizard who has a wicked and almost insane hatred of all other houses and especially those whose blood status is anything less than pure. He is known for sticking his nose up at anyone he doesn't particularly like, but he is rather subtle in his art of hate.

He is almost never outright rude, but if one were to really listen to his words they would see just how awful his opinions are. Lucius is stuck up and full of himself, believing himself to be the best of the best.

Objectively speaking being proud and upholding his family values were something he did even under the curse and even once it breaks and he remembers all he's ever known that will not change. Lucius is a man with a strong sense of duty & loyalty – above all else to his family – and even though he understands everyone was under a curse he is quick to judge any of the choices both his friends & enemies have made during their time in Spell broke.

Since he was treated so generously by the spell itself Lucius would hold no ill will to the actual creator and would continue to enjoy his position of power in the town for as long as he can.

With the war rising, Lucius knows he will show his duty to his family and his blood by joining on the right side to fight the good fight against those who are less than he.

Lucius, however, is secretly a coward and is scared beyond belief of the powers of the Dark Lord. While he admires the work of the man he will soon call his master, he knows that the man is powerful and ruthless and will use his power against him if need be. Lucius is afraid he might do or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He'd never let anyone see the fear, however, especially not the Black girls in fear that he would lose their respect.

THAT IS ALL THE REASON WHY LUCIUS IS MY FAVORITE VILLAIN OUT OF ALL YEP INCLUDING **VOLDY** BUT THEY WERE NOT MY FAVORITE THOUGH BECAUSE AT THE SAME TIME HE WAS THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY, A FATHER AND A HUSBAND TO BE PRECISE, HE WAS A GOOD MAN AND HE DID ALL THAT WITH A REASON WHICH HIS LOVE HIS FAMILY AND DO NOT WANT THEM TO BE HARM.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**am I weird for choosing Lucius as my favorite villian haha my sister say so but idc**

**I think he super sexy and I'm totally jealous of his blond hair it looked so soft and silky compare to mine *sigh**

**So, who is your favorite villain btw? Drop your ideas in the review box and I'm honoured to read it.**

**-Mia**


	6. Day 6 : Favorite Professor

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 5 : FAVORITE PROFESSOR

**PROF SEVERUS (PRINCE) SNAPE**

* * *

Professor Severus Snape

(9 January, 1960 – 2 May, 1998)

Parent : witch Eileen Snape (née Prince) and Muggle Tobias Snape.

During his lifetime, Severus Snape was Potions master (1981–1996), Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (1996-1997), and Headmaster (1997-1998) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 until 1978). He was also member of the Order of the Phoenix, and played a very important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**REASONS WHY SEVERUS SNAPE IS MY FAVORITE PROFESSOR AT HOGWARTS**

Severus snape was a very brave man, a double-agent working for both dumbledore and voldemort. Since before he and lily went to hogwarts, he'd always loved her, even until harry grew up. Snape was a funny person, sometimes harsh, but almost always correct. He was gifted in potions, occlumency and dada. People love him because he sacrificed nearly his whole life and got next to nothing in return. And, he'd never betrayed any secrets he held. Even when he replaced dumbledore as headmaster, he still prioritised the safety of students and continued to receive instructions from dumbledore.

Because he's such a complicated character. I like how hp_resource put it, "he's a not-good character doing good things for not-good reasons." Snape's love for lily went for beyond just love, it was obsession. It was such deep obsession, in fact, that he actually acted completely against all his beliefs in life just to insure that lily's eyes (or harry's eyes, but snape thought of them as lily's) would always remain alive.

The only reason snape hated voldemort was because he killed lily. Otherwise, snape agreed completely with the death eater's cause. He didn't care for muggles, and it was only because of lily that he though muggle-borns were worth anything at all. Snape loved that dark arts and was positively thrilled when lupin's "furry little problem" was revealed to that school, causing him to resign. In the end, however, snape *did* serve dumbledore for more than just love for lily, but loyalty to dumbledore.

More so then most other characters as we understand quite a lot about his history, appearance, his ambitions, his nature and personal traits.. And we can draw quite a good picture about him. Throughout the books, i think also most people believe that he is a traitor as we naturally side with harry, but the reader can never be quite sure as dumbledore trusts him so much.

I think it's even quite possible to understand snape's dislike for harry, considering snape's history with james potter.. And if harry was my student, i think i'd think he is a little git with too much attitude.

He's funny in his own way. He's a hero, his true love for lily is so amazing - he sacrificed everything for her and loved her till the very end even though she was never his. He's a very complex character. In the movie, he's brilliantly portrayed by alan rickman.

From day one of year 1 at hogwarts, snape establishes himself as the nastiest, most fearsome teacher of witchcraft and wizardry. But by the end of the first year, he has already saved harry potter's life by uttering the counter-curse to quirrell's jinx.

By the end of year 7, of course, we learn that snape has played a double-agent against voldemort for years — a task that takes immense courage. Eventually, he gives his life to protect the wizarding world. Such qualities cannot help but endear him to readers.

In the end, readers love severus snape because he is, as harry puts it, "the bravest man i've ever known." One of the central themes in the harry potter novels is choice. Can we choose to be brave, even when we don't feel courageous? Can we choose to do the right thing even we don't want to? Snape showed us that yes, we can. He feared voldemort, but chose to stand up against him. He hated harry, but choose to love him.

That's why we love severus snape. In short, snape was a good man for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah Snape was a brave man and I'm enjoying myself while writing this.**

**So, who is your favorite Prof?**

**-Mia**


	7. Day 7 : Favorite Minor Character

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 7 : FAVORITE MINOR CHARACTER

**CEDRIC DIGGORY**

* * *

Cedric Diggory

(1977 – 24 June, 1995)

Parents : Amos Diggory and his wife.

He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989, and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

During his time at the school, he was a prefect, and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Seeker. In his sixth year, Cedric put his name forward to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He was selected as the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion, and, although overshadowed in the press by the entry of Harry Potter, Cedric enjoyed almost overwhelming support from the student body, and, after the first two tasks, tied with Harry for first place. Cedric and Harry completed the Third Task together, and both took hold of the Triwizard Cup which transported them to the Little Hangleton graveyard. In the graveyard, Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew with the Killing Curse, on the orders of Lord Voldemort. During the following duel between Harry and Voldemort, Cedric's spirit reappeared during Priori Incantatem, and helped the spirits of Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce hold off Voldemort long enough for him to escape. His only request was for Harry to take his body back to his parents, which Harry honoured.

* * *

**THE REASON WHY IS CEDRIC DIGGORY IS MY FAVORITE MINOR CHARACTER**

It is strange, because we hardly knew him, but I think that while reading the books, it was Cedric's death that hit me the hardest.I think it was because it was the first death of a good guy that we were actually there for, and I never saw it coming. It was just so abrupt, and don't even get me started on the scene in the movie where Amos Diggory sees his sons body…

What if Harry left Cedric in the if somehow Cedric Diggory didn't actually die and Carlisle just happened to be in that graveyard and found him. What if he bit Cedric and made him into a vampire, but Cedric decided to change his name and life story so no one knew it was him except for Carlisle.

Cedric died trying to protect Harry, he showed both bravery and courage whilst attempting to protect his fellow student from what he thought was a lesser danger than Voldemort, however he tried, he was a seventh year with almost everything going right for him, close to becoming the Tri-Wizard champion.

Even though he's only in two books of the HP series, I instantly liked Cedric for his humble, cheery attitude. I'm sad that he was killed off so soon, for I think he would have been a great ally for Harry and his friends.

So I didn't really like the movie. I mean, I liked it, but it didn't come near the awesomeness of the book. But I sobbed when Harry came back with Cedric's body. Not because Cedric was dead but from how upset his dad was. Although I truly hated Amos in the book he wasn't as bad in the movie. And you could just hear the pain and despair in his voice when he was saying "That's my son!" You could tell he was truly heart broken. That's why I cried. Not for Cedric, but for him. Now on a happier note there was one thing I did like. I know how people complain about how Fleur was supposed to be like stunningly beautiful and the actress wasn't but I liked the actress cast to play her. How I see it, it shows that in someone's eyes you can be stunningly beautiful without actually being stunningly beautiful.

I still hate when Cedric dies. But now I just picture Edward Cullen creeping up in the background of the movie and sucking on Cedrics blood. And then Voldemort looks at Edward and things just get real awkward. And then Voldemort turns out to be Edwards father. "EDWARD….I AM YOUR FATHER." The story of The Star Twilight Potter Wars. And Kristen Stewart isn't in it dumb ass bitch. And Voldemort lays eggs through his mouth. And Dumbledore pops out of one of the eggs. Then Emma Watson shaves her head. And Ron is actually Luke Skywalker.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**so Cedric is my favorite minor character and yeah I like Robert Pattinson in this movie**

**-Mia**


	8. Day 8 : Most Underrated Character

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 8 : MOST UNDERRATED CHARACTER

**NARCISSA MALFOY (NEE BLACK)**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black

born in 1955

a pure-blood dark witch

the wife of Lucius Malfoy, the mother of Draco Malfoy,

the youngest sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks.

Although never officially a Death Eater herself, Narcissa believed in the importance of blood purity and supported her husband in following Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding changed, however, when her husband was incarcerated in Azkaban and her son's life was put in jeopardy by Voldemort. Narcissa took necessary measures to protect her family, including lying to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts, an act which saved the Malfoys from serving time in Azkaban following the Dark Lord's defeat.

* * *

**THE REASON WHY NARCISSA MALFOY IS THE MOST OVERRATED CHARACTER FROM MY VIEW**

Her family always comes first, which I find very admirable. She loves them so much, and would do absolutely anything to try and keep them safe.

I could only imagine the kind of sacrifices she's made for her family, like giving Draco her wand, the last remaining wand of the family.

Can you even begin to imagine all of the pain she's gone through in her life? Scared because her husband was sent on dangerous missions for Voldemort, fearful for her son for becoming the same way, lonely when Lucius was sent to Azkaban, worried that she couldn't parent Draco on her own, annoyed when people judged her family for Lucius' failure, and frightened of crossing the Dark Lord because they were on such thin ice with him. Wow.

Narcissa Malfoy betrayed Voldemort, she betrayed the most feared wizard in the whole world. Can you imagine the courage that must've taken? This woman is so brave.

Part of the reason I love her so much is that she increases my desire to be a part of that family, to be a sister of Draco and daughter of the Malfoys.

Her looks already increase the ability to like her by 100%. Sure the movies don't portray her exactly the same, but I am absolutely in love with the black and blonde hair. I suppose it is Helen McCrory's fault for making her even more beautiful.

Please tell me when anyone ever said Narcissa lied to Voldemort because she supported Harry's cause? Were you absent in chapter 35 of Deathly Hallows?_"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_ All she wanted to know was if Draco was okay, She knew that lying was the only way she would see her son again. Selfish? No. It's called being a mother. Or maybe she did it because maybe, just maybe, she realized that the boy she had just watched 'die' at the hands of a madman who had fucked up her life was no older than her own son, whom she would do anything to protect.

Narcissa's wand is the coolest I've seen by far.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Idk I always expect something unbelievable from Narcissa yet she manage to impressed me.**

**All joy to The Malfoys! haha ((I'm an obvious Slytherin eh?))**

**-Mia**


	9. Day 9 : Favorite Ship

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 9 : FAVORITE SHIP

_DRACO MALFOY + HERMIONE GRANGER =_ **DRAMIONE**

WHY DO I SHIP **DRAMIONE** SO HARD ?

**DRAMIONE is my O.T.P!**

* * *

**WHAT IS A DRAMIONE SHIPPERS**

They are the SEXIEST, BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKERS who believe Draco & Hermione had a fighting chance to be in a relationship if under the proper circumstances. Dramione Shippers are widely known for their amazing smut talented graphics artists, and amazing authors.

The whole good girl loving the bad guy thing. I think that is how it happened. Some of it isn't too bad, but it is odd, especially since ron is her perfect fit. I agree with whoever said good + bad = perfect balance.

The punch was awesome, that was one thing in the movie that was better than the book. In the book I think she just slaps him, but seeing it in the movie was awesome.

* * *

**WHY THE FUCK DID I SHIP DRAMIONE SO HARD IT HURTS INSIDE OUT (( BTW, I'M SO FUCKING PROUD OF MY AWESOME O.T.P))**

Draco would fight to have someone of quality by his side, and if it wasn't for the prejudices, there is no doubt she would be his first pick. When Ron and Hermione got together it felt like she "settled". (No hate to Ronmione shippers).

With Dramione, you can allow your imagination to run wild. There is no 'canon' restraints with Dramione.

The fact that Draco needs redemption and Hermione would serve the best purpose. He needs redemption for judging people based on their blood - she is a mudblood. He needs redemption for going to the dark side - she is part of the Golden Trio.

The obvious chemistry between them - boys do not pick on girls for no reason (especially not at the age of 11/12 - girls are meant to have cooties at that age). Also, Hermione physically punched him. She didn't use her wand. This can be interpreted in many ways including the need to touch him, the need to show him that she is strong and can stand up for herself without her wand. No one has ever gotten a rise out of her like Draco Malfoy has and that spells out frustration.

Dramione is similar to what Snape and Lily had - He is a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor which would be taboo. It's a forbidden love, the adrenaline pumped risk of loving the enemy is extremely appealing and sexy.

Draco has the ability to challenge Hermione and vise versa, which is quite a rare trait for both of them. They are both such strong characters that they need that sort of balance in their lives. Draco has always been the bully and the leader (he has cronies, I mean really) and despite everyone thinking Harry is the head of the trio, it is actually Hermione, they wouldn't get far without her. To have two such powerful people together would be a wonderful thing

Pride and Prejudice - enough said

We have some extremely talented fanfic writers

To ship Dramione is to ship the possibility of love regardless of appearances.

The potential in their relationship is phenomenal - they have enough differences to keep their relationship interesting and firey and enough similarities to be able to keep their relationship stable.

It would have been such a great twist to put her with him in the books. Overcoming differenced to be together. Even though there are so many clear reasons why they can't be together, they are. It would teach a great lesson.

They look beautiful together.

Hermione would finally have someone to match her intelligence level - they are both at the top of their class. Both are the one ones that are able to keep up in their battle of wits. Both deserve a significant other who are their intellectual equals.

Their angst and fights make them have some of the hottest sex around.

Although it won't be all roses, when they work together to surpass their problems their relationship will only get stronger. Some of the obstacles they have to face include grudges, pride, previous impressions, friends, family, the Wizarding world.

It is a pairing where the bad boy or at least the anti-hero gets paired with the heroine which is rare and magical in itself.

They both have to step out of their comfort zone to work with each other proving there is more than lust involved - the effort it takes to be in a relationship is immense.

If you take away the blood-based hate, they are equals in every other way. Draco is smart, ambitious, and prideful and Hermione is well… smart, ambitious, and prideful.

**Ship dramione is ship real love, the one who has no limits or barriers or even prejudice. That means redemption and course forgiveness. **

_ Draco is a misunderstood character, he's not a bad person and it is not given the chance to show it, I think Hermione would help him find himself in the whole mess that is his life._

_They are really strong characters, who chemistry is undeniable. _

_And come' on who doesn't like Pride and Prejudice? They really remind me of the book what is awesome._

_It's a totally forbidden love, which says everything. _

_It's not that I don't like Ron, but I'm totally against Romione, I don't think he challenges her like Draco would, in every aspect – intelligence, wittiness, - I mean the two of them would really have something to talk about, to discuss._

_And have I already talked about the fics about them! They are the better, nothing more to say! _

* * *

**YOU kNOW yOU'RE A DEVOTED DRAMIONE SHIPPER WHEN:**

1. You get pissed (at least a little) at any Hermione/other shipper. (Especially Hermione/Ron.)

2. When re-reading Deathly Hallows, you purposefully skip the Hermione/Ron kiss.

3. You think that every little curly-haired blonde kid is Draco and Hermione's child.

4. Even if a Dramione fic completely SUCKS, you respect them for trying anyway.

5. You admire all other enemy-to-couple ships out there because they are so much like Dramione.

6. You truly believe that Draco secretly enjoyed the punch Hermione gave him.

7. It makes your day when your favorite Dramione author posts another chapter and you get that update alert email.

8. You noticed that Dramione is the only cute HP couple name that isn't slash. (I mean, come on- Romione? That sounds like some sort of salad brand.)

9. You FREAKED OUT when you found out that Emma Watson had a crush on Tom Felton. (Because we all know that's the closest we're getting to real-life Dramione.)

10. You found it funny when you realized that there are more Dramione fics than any other CANON couple. :) Ha!

* * *

LAST WORD FROM ME,

**I AM SO HAPPY WHEN I WRITE THIS AND YEAH I POURED ALL MY FEELING TO THIS :)**

**I SHIP DRAMIONE SO HARD ((EVEN FELTSON I THINK)) YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID.**

**IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THIS THEN GO SHOVE YOU ASSHOLE WITH VOLDERMORT'S WAND. :) **

**-Mia**❤


	10. Day 10 : Favorite Spell

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 10 : FAVORITE SPELL.

**EXPECTO PATRONUM**

* * *

The Patronus Charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus (pl. Patronuses).  
Patronuses are also called spirit guardians though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses.  
It is primarily designed for defence against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging.

* * *

**THE REASON _"EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ IS MY FAVORITE OUT OF ALL SPEELS IN HARRY POTTER**

_" You need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up… lose yourself in it… then speak the incantation Expecto Patronum. "_

Patronus has already be established that patronuses can represent those you love.

When a person loves someone more than anything, it CAN take the form of the same patronus, but not necessarily.

To master it would be a challenge, but it shows who you really are. This could be impressive or disappointing.

I understand now why Expecto Patronum is so important in life. Sometimes power of will and a can-do spirit isn't enough. Sometimes you need a nebulous animal guide to show you how strong you are.

If you want to cast it, what would you think of? What makes you happy and could kill dementors?

From all the reason, i fancied :

If you wanted to cast a Patronus, you need to remember your happy memories.

_This shows that, no matter how hard is your life or challenge you've been trough ; this charm shows you that you will achieve your happiness in whatever way that led you even though in your miserable situation._

((( It doesn't just take away dementors. It shows us that happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remember to turn on the light. )))

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**this is my favorite and yeah it is all because of snape lol**

**so what are yours?**

**-Mia**


	11. Day 11 : Favorite Magical Creature

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 11 : FAVORITE MAGICAL CREATURE

**DRAGONS**

* * *

Dragons are giant winged, fire-breathing reptiles.  
Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore.  
Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world.  
The Ministry of Magic classifies them as XXXXX, most dangerous, or known wizard killers.  
Despite how dangerous they are, there are people who are trained to work with them, called dragon keepers, or dragonologists.  
A wizard who illegally trades and sells dragons is referred to as a dragon dealer.  
Members of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures who kill Dragons are called Dragon Killers.

* * *

**THE REASONS WHY DRAGON IS MY FAVORITE MAGICAL CREATURE IN HARRY POTTER**

_Dragons! Mythical, magical, scaled, horned and winged; they frighten and thrill us_

But what exactly is it that sparks such an attraction? Well there i sent a general thing which starts it, it is probably different things for each person that turns into a fascination. As I thought about I realized it is probably several things that turned into my love for dragons.

Dragons are a clear sign of power and strength which you may admire and strive for if you are drawn to these creatures.

**Dragons are also majestic and noble.**

There is a tie between dragons and their potential fury as they breathe fire at anything they dislike. Perhaps a dragon fan would identify with feeling a little aggressive at times when it'd be quite welcome to be able to breathe fire at things once in a while! And perhaps it means they are more tolerant to this quality in others.

For others, like me, it is more fantastical creatures that catches our interest.

Anyone with some knowledge of dragons should know there is no basic design for how a dragon looks. Sure there are some basic features usualy present, but the design can vary wildly.

_For a start it looks pretty amazing – shiny scales, spiky bits, claws, wings, comes in all colours and it breathes fire._

Dragons allow our imaginations to take flight. Dragons give us all wings.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Yup, I love Dragons because from my chinese family I think**

**I'm a mix kid so don't worry I love most dangerous animals haha**

**Lastly, because _Dragon_ in Itali is _Draco/Drago_ = _Draco is Draco Malfoy _= _Draco Malfoy_ is _Tom Felton._ Lol**

**-Mia**


	12. Day 12 : Top 5 Quotes From The Books

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 12 : TOP 5 QUOTES FROM THE BOOK SERIES

* * *

_**"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." - Fred Weasley**_

The Weasley twins does love to tease everyone including their mother , Molly and that makes them beyond hilarious and everyone seems to feel comfortable besides them. But, now George ca't swap identity with anyone because Fred had left him. OMG this makes me so sad. Sorry brb crying

_**► "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." - George Weasley**_

The twins were truly a legend. I have no idea how thay manage to get the map when they was in their first year. That two bloody brilliant guy. I always wonder how on earth that they even know the password to make the map work magically. I bet they didn't get any idea who the fuck is _moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs_. haha

_**► "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." - Sirius Black**_

That saying was from Sirius's mouth when Harry were so worry about his connection with at Sirius's house after the accident that involved Mr. Weasley. That word really does comfort me and i know that what we've become is all our choice and we shouldn't regret one. Thanks, Sirius.

_**► "You're the one who is weak. You will never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." - Harry Potter**_

That word really does gave a huge impact on my life because from that moment, I tried my best to cherished everything that come to my life such as Love and Friendship. This two element are very important to continue your journey of life because you will be facing many kind of people in this world and you have to be kind to all.

_**► "After all this time?"…"Always." - Severus Snape**_

Snape is a wonderful man and that quotes shows that he loved Lily till the very end. He was the hero in this Saga. He wiling to help Harry even though he hated James beyond believe. He helped Harry all this while because he is Lily's son and he did that because he believe that this was the thing he could do for the love of his life to not to let her died in Vein. Oh, Snape…

* * *

**Hey guys, Harry Potter had a huge impact in my life and a massive Thank You to you, Jo.**

**-Mia**


	13. Day 13 : What House You Will Sort Into?

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 13 : WHAT HOUSE WOULD YOU BE IN

**S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N. ftw! **((I hope you guys read all the reasons below, thanks ))

* * *

_"You could be great, you know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that." - Sorting Hat_

To be a Slytherin, you need to be of a certain caliber; determination and ambition doesn't form from a weakly emotional person. Determination requires passion, and a surety of yourself. In this way, I think another major Slytherin trait is vanity, or at least a belief in yourself. You need that belief to get to places. Nobody is going to hold your hand. Nobody is going to carry you all the way. The Slytherin determination means nothing is going to stand in your way. Because you're worth it. Because you're going to try your very hardest at being the best at what you do.

This 'vanity' for yourself isn't a bad thing. Don't be afraid to admit that you love yourself. I'm certainly not afraid. I know I'm not perfect, but I make myself who I want to be, and that's all I need to feel beautiful. I'm unique. I'm special. Ain't nobody else in this world quite like me. Isn't that just amazing?

I'm on a role here, so here's some more. I think Slytherin's have the will to go that extra step to achieve something. Whether that means twisting the truth a few times, or making friends with the right people… I'll do it. It's how the world works, and if you want something badly enough, you'd do anything to reach it. Not forgetting basic morals, of course. Like I said, Slytherin's are not evil. They're just partial to moments of selfishness. A little devious, somewhat sly. It's not a bad thing. It's being resourceful.

Quite often I'd think Slytherin's are natural actors and good liars. But not always. They can just as easily be open and honest. It's a matter of when those talents are truly needed. They listen and perceive; why act now when acting later will be more rewarding?

And that's about it. Slytherin's can be truly great people, and fantastic friends to have. I am the proof :)

_Even the famous wizard of all time , MERLIN was in Slytherin._

* * *

So, why has the House of the Snake gotten such a bad rap? Well, it was written into the books. The main antagonists in the books (Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort) are all Slytherins. Almost all of Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, are (or are implied to be) Slytherin as well. As described in the books, Slytherins tend to be evil more often than not. With even the founder, Salazar Slytherin, being portrayed as a vile person, it's hard to argue.

However, this is used as a literary device, meant to illustrate Good vs. Evil, with Gryffindor being the good guys. So of course little is mentioned about the good Slytherins, but the best, and perhaps only example of this is Severus Snape. While his portrayal varies from a bitter man to a true villain, we find in Deathly Hollows that he was a verifiable hero. While his psychology is something to be studied elsewhere, in the end, even Author J.K. Rowling and the main character Harry Potter considered him a hero.

So why are they still considered evil?

Because it's easy to choose a group and label them evil. Not to mention that many of the fans of the series choose to identify with the Slytherin house for that very reason instead of even thinking about any other house: They want to be the 'evil' or the 'outcast' character. Evidenced in many of the sorting hat tests, those who choose Slytherin often do so because they want to be different. I know more than a few people who are like this. Lacking any ambition, cunning or resourcefulness, they label themselves as Slytherin, just like the high school kids who listen to Marylin Manson because they are tortured and misunderstood and like the 'evil' and 'dark' label attributed to them.

So what Slytherin traits can make someone a 'good person', as opposed to a 'bad person'?

**Ambition:** While many people read ambition and think greed, this is not always the case. Ambition is the desire to achieve something. Now a days the end goal is often thought of as money or power, honor and justice are admirable ambitions. Anyone with a great desire or purpose for a specific cause have ambition. Even your dream job is an ambition.

**Clever:** Skillful and witty, someone who is clever can easily find a solution to a problem, through common sense rather than academic study. Inventive and original, a clever person is usually creative, and can be artistic. Artists tend to be sensitive and caring, and cleverness is highly sought for by many employers.

**Cunning:** Separated from clever because of it's sly and often deceiving nature. Perhaps the only trait that is more commonly 'evil' than 'good', being a good liar means you tend to be cunning. Though not the most loved, diplomats and lawyers tend to be cunning, and it's a trait that can be used for good, though it is usually when against a villain.

**Resourcefulness:** Much like Clever and Cunning, being able to make do with what you have is not only useful, but admirable. Many people are proud of this ability, and whole shows now a days are dedicated to showing those who are resourceful.

**Determination:** Stubborn, and dedicated, anyone who is determined is a force to be reckoned with if you are on the other end. While it can be applied to nefarious affairs, it can also be applied to many honorable endeavors. Protesters and activists have such a fierce determination that sometimes they are willing to be attacked just to get their point across.

**Self-Preservation:** Like Cunning, it can be found in 'evil' persons quite commonly, it is a natural human trait. Self-Preservation mixed with determination is what makes people survive impossible odds. It can give people the adrenaline to be a hero, and paired with common sense, can keep them out of trouble.

_These traits are what make me proud to be Slytherin, and though these traits can be used for evil, they are also traits that can be used for good. So next time you meet a Slytherin, you don't have to immediately assume they're evil, as many of them may be just as willing to help you. ((Only from my point of view))_

* * *

Like Salazar Slytherin, its founder, Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Its emblematic animal is the serpent, and its colours are green and silver. Professor Horace Slughorn is the Head of Slytherin, replacing Severus Snape, who as well, replaced Slughorn when he retired for the first time several years ago. The Bloody Baron is the house ghost. According to Rowling, Slytherin corresponds roughly to the element of water [citation needed].

The Slytherin dormitories and common room are reached through a bare stone wall in the dungeons. The Slytherin common room is a long, low underground room (probably under the Hogwarts lake, thus Slytherin house's affiliation with water) with rough stone walls and round greenish lamps hanging from the ceiling.

I think all the houses have good and bad qualities. I think slytherins are determined, strong, and clever, but they are unsympathetic. I firmly believe that everyone has flaws and love and friendship aren't about ignoring the flaws but about caring for people despite them. I could never identify as a slytherin, but I know that being one isn't about being "evil".

Rowling herself has defended Slytherins, claiming that while most Dark wizards are Slytherins, most Slytherins are not Dark, and smaller groups of Voldemort's supporters are aligned with other Houses.

I think the misconception that most people have is that Slytherin's are evil, or that they possess some sort of darkness within them. While the latter is true (everybody possesses a darkness within them), the former is not.

* * *

FUHH! I do defend Slytherin as good as I can eh ? For sure all the qualities that need is all inside of me and yeah even The Sorting Hat in Pottermore sorted me into Slytherin. I always proud with the house I'm in and it does shows me that important to stand for our self in the future. Thanks to Jo who created all this brilliant imagination for all of us. ;)

**Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. **

**-Mia**


	14. Day 14 : How You Get Into Harry Potter?

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 14 : HOW DID YOU FIRST GET INTO HARRY POTTER ((FANDOM))

**FROM THE FIRST MOVIE IN 2001**

* * *

It was sunny afternoon when i was just a six year old girl going shopping with daddy. Dad decided to watch a movie but I don't know what to watch so I let him choose and yeah he chose Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. At first, I was like "what is this movie" is all about until I heard Hagrid said _" You are a wizard, Harry"_ and from that moment I know this story will be freaking interesting. For a little girl, who doesn't fancy magic? For the first time in my life, I saw an awesome wand , a broomstick and the houses in Hogwarts. The Waesley twins also captured my heart because they were beyond hilarious and they love to tease people. The pictures hanging on the coridor really does amazed me. I wish I could hang a picture with .gif format all over my room and they should invent the moving pictures by now, I guess. Omg I don't know why I despised Snape so much ((Sorry, Severus)).

I was super excited to watch the first Quidditch match and of course Oliver Wood is super sexy at that time. Draco is such a bad ass and yeap I fancied him since then. Guess what, I fell in love with Draco then I told my dad and he just laughed back. The invisibility cloak is just super fantastic or like Ron used to say, Bloody Hell! Lastly, I can never imagine at all Quirell was behind all this and I was freaking shock to see another face behind his head yet I was laughing so hard, I can't even stare him lol. I was super happy when Gryffindor won the house cup although I prefer to be in Slytherin. After that wonderful moment for a little girl, my dad bought me the first book and from that moment, I was a Potterhead. Thanks, Daddy for starting my first imagination from this wonderful movie and book :)

**It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.**


	15. Day 15 : What Change Will You Do

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 15 : WHAT'S THE ONE THING YOU WOULD CHANGE ABOUT THE PLOT?

**THE CHALLENGES TO GET HORCRUXES**

* * *

_"__Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged."_

The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul. The only other known creator of them was Lord Voldemort, who is possibly the only one to have successfully created more than one Horcrux. In fact Lord Voldemort created seven horcruxes. Slughorn mentioned that the fate of those who use Horcruxes to survive is what only few would prefer, suggesting that few others have created their own Horcrux.

The nature and concepts of Horcruxes are so terrifying, they were kept secret from most of the wizarding world, and only few ever knew what they were. Hogwarts banned the subject of Horcruxes, and even books such as Magick Moste Evile would skim the subject at best. The only known book that explains Horcruxes in detail is Secrets of the Darkest Art. The subject being vague, nobody knew what the effects of creating more than one Horcrux would be like, as none of them, aside from Voldemort, have done so.

-riddles diary

-locket

-gaunts ring

-Ravenclaw's diadem

-Hufflepuff's cup

-himself(when he tried to killed harry a piece of his unstable soul attached itself to harry though Voldemort doesn't realize this)

-the snake(he makes her probably after killing that Gardner in the riddle mansion in the fourth book)

* * *

I was expecting great drawn out battles between Harry and the Horcruxes. I was expecting them to react better and stronger as Harry had to face down a continuously older and smarter Tom Riddle.

Each successful hunt would lead to a terror/tension filled battle as Harry faced off with a memory/shade of Voldemort. If Harry failed to best it he would in essence release a second Voldemort to contend with alongside the would go on until Harry was ready to face the real thing in the final battle against Voldemort.

The reason I want this change is because of prior evidence to how Horcruxes reacted in the books before Deathly Hallows. Harry's horcrux battles would have been more like the events of the Riddle diary Horcrux from Chamber of Secrets and less slice-and-dice as some of them were.

Even Dumbledore faced a greater challenge in destroying the Gaunt family ring in Half-Blood Prince then say Neville's badass kill when it came to Nagini. We weren't told all the details between Dumbledore and the ring, all we really know was that Snape's expertise was required in preventing the loss of life and limb when Dumbledore came back from it. Compared to that all Neville had to do really was aim and follow through. It was a bit anticlimactic in that sense.

That's what I'd want… more badass Horcruxes and fights between them and Harry. After all their very nature is to survive and the way they come into existence is pretty evil. They should have put up more effort!

* * *

**After all, Harry is still "The Boy Who Lived."**

**-Mia**


	16. Day 16 : Character U Wanted To Know More

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 16 : THE CHARACTER YOU MOST WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT

**THE MARAUDERS.**

* * *

" Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers. Are proud to present,

THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

The Marauders were a group of four Gryffindors, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. The four students that had a knack for rule-breaking and mischief making were:

James Potter - "Prongs"

Sirius Black - "Padfoot"

Remus Lupin - "Moony"

Peter Pettigrew - "Wormtail"

James' Animagus form was a stag (Prongs)

Peter's was a rat (Wormtail)

Sirius' was a large black dog (Padfoot)

Lupin was a warewolf (Moony)

'Prongs' and 'Padfoot' were large enough to control Moony during his monthly transformations and 'Wormtail' was small enough to get past the Whomping Willow's defences so the group could get to the Shrieking Shack.

The four of them despised their Slytherin rival, Severus Snape.

The four boys created the Marauder's Map ((between their fifth ans seventh years)), a magical parchment that displays the grounds and denizens of Hogwarts once the incantation "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" is spoken (with the counterspell being "Mischief managed").

There was a little bit infos about them :)

* * *

**WHY?**

-I wanted to know how they meet each other or how they became friend ((actually, how they start their school year at Hogwarts))

-I wanted to know how they figured it out to make the Marauders Map ((it was epic! and WICKED!)

-I wanted to see how they transform ((obviously how James transform because I've seen the other three though))

-I wanted to know hot they created the most awesome PASSWORD and the counter spell ever.

-Perhaps, a little scene about them so we can know them better.

-Lastly, I hope the out coming Prequel have something to do about them though.

-They are the most bad-ass student at Hogwarts ((of course before the existence of Fred and George Weasley though))


	17. Day 17 : Part That Made You Teary

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 17 : PART THAT MAKE YOU TEARY

**"19 YEARS LATER"**

* * *

The epilogue is the final chapter of both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and the Harry Potter series. It is set 19 years after Voldemort's defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are married and have three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. They are at King's Cross to see off their two boys to Hogwarts, where Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor. James, the eldest, is already at Hogwarts, while Albus Severus, 11, is starting his first year. Lily, age 9, is moaning – very much as Ginny did in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – about being unable to go.

Also present are Ron and Hermione, likewise married and with their own two children, Rose, who is also just starting Hogwarts, and Hugo. Ron tells Harry he has just passed a Muggle driving test after confunding the examiner – but he does not want Hermione to know. In passing, Harry sees Draco Malfoy and his wife with their son, Scorpius. Malfoy acknowledges Harry with a curt nod. Teddy Lupin, Remus' and Tonks' orphaned son, is spotted kissing Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Albus is worried that he will be sorted into Slytherin, but Harry reassures him and says that he is named after two Hogwarts Headmasters; one was a Slytherin (Snape) and possibly the bravest man he ever knew. Harry also confides to Albus that the Sorting Hat takes the student's own choice into consideration, as it had done for Harry when he was Sorted - something Harry has never told his other children. After the Hogwarts Express leaves, Ginny comforts Harry, saying their children will be fine. Harry reflects on his scar: it has not pained him for 19 years.

The epilogue ends with: "All was well."

* * *

It paid of after all they have sacrificed. Now, they can proceed their living towards a happy life with their love ones.

They have their own happy family and can make load of memories between them.

When Harry mentioned about his children names, I just cant...

_James Sirius Potter_ - named after Harry's father James Potter, and the Sirius part is named after Harry's god father.

_Albus Severus Potter_ - named after Albus Dumbledore, his "father figure", and Severus Snape another professor, aka "the bravest man Harry has ever met".

_Lily Luna Potter_ - named after Lily, who was Harry's mother, and she is also named after Harry and Ginny's good friend, Luna Lovegood. 

It shows that, He didn't even forget all the the soul that had sacrificed their lives for him.

Besides, the ones that love us never really leave us.

It shows no more death threats and fear to go out walking in the street laughing and have fun.

They seems to be a very happy and proud as a parent themselves ; it showed in their eyes.

They have their own responsibility toward themselves and their family members.

Always, Hogwarts Ftw!

By the end of the story, I realised that after this will be no more Potter, Weasley, Granger nor Malfoy.

I actually realised that only the books and movies will keep me closer to them, For Ever and Always.

* * *

**" THE SADDEST MOMENT WHEN YOU REALISED YOUR CHILDHOOD IS OVER."**

**_No! My childhood will never over as long as I have my Harry Potter books and the movies. ❤_**

**ALL AS WELL.**

**-Mia :)**


	18. Day 18 : Favorite Class at Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 18 : FAVORITE CLASS IN HOGWARTS.

**POTION CLASS**

* * *

_"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition..._

_I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." -_ **Prof. S. Snape **

**Potions** _is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this class, students learn how to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create their potions, starting with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge._

_ A standard potions kit includes plant ingredients such as Belladonna and supplies such as glass phials and weighing scales. Potions lessons take place in the Hogwarts dungeons._

* * *

I'm myself love Chemistry subject so, most people considered Potion class a little bit the same as Chemistry class in the muggle world. I favored Potion class because you can know many types of potion ((chemical)) and you can also experience how to actually brewed in with your own. I found brewing potion and insert all the ingredient is bloody fun!

I once made my Chemistry experiment blow up thus, I am my teacher favorite student lol

Snape made the awesome teacher in History to teach Potion because for my, a person who teach this kind of subject need to be strict and dedicated. Snape showed his dedication in this teaching although he wanted to teach Defence Against The Dark Art so badly.

* * *

**Potion ftw! ((Snape must be proud of me LOL))**


	19. Day 19 : Favorite Sport at Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAYS CHALLENGE -**DAY 19 : FAVORITE SPORT AT HOGWARTS.

**QUIDDITCH **_(Do they have other sports?)_

* * *

_1 Golden Snitch_

_1 Quaffle_

_2 Bludgers._

_3 Chaser_

_2 Beaters_

_1 Keeper_

_1 Seeker._

Quidditch is a fictional competitive sport in the wizarding world of the Harry Potter universe, and is from the series of children's novels and movies. It is an extremely rough but very popular semi-contact sport, played by wizards and witches.

Matches are played between two teams of seven players riding flying broomsticks, using four balls and six elevated ring-shaped goals, three on each side of the Quidditch pitch (field). In the Harry Potter universe, Quidditch holds a fervent following similar to the position that association football holds as a globally popular sport.

* * *

The reason I love Quidditch, stems partly from my love for Harry Potter, and my personal clash with sports. Both have been major parts of my life, and have shaped me to be who I am. Quidditch is more than the sum of it's parts; it was a fictional game, but is now a rapidly growing international sport. the point is, it's a real sport.

It can be brutal, bloody, and make you tired as heck.

So let me explaining the background of my interest in Quidditch. Quidditch to me is a sport with inclusion at its heart - the idea that anyone can play, regardless of background, experience, or even any natural athleticism, is what makes Quidditch so different and such a joy to play.

Quidditch should be a sport that is open to everybody. To deny single-sex institutions the same opportunities to play that the rest of us have is totally counter to what Quidditch should stand for.

Yes, in muggle world they do run around with broomsticks between their legs and, yes, it does look ridiculous. However, we reasoned that it also makes the game more impressive, because it is inevitably more difficult to throw/catch/run/tackle with a stick between your legs.

So yeah, it may look silly with a broom between our legs, but play hard and gain so much from a game that was once a fiction, and is now a fact.

I guess the best thing about this sport is the wonderful community that comes with it.

Conclusion: Quidditch is a pretty intense sport that seems to strike a nice balance between competitive, painful, goofy and fun.

All in all, Quidditch day = good day. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then It's Quidditch.

* * *

**Lastly, You can't cancel Quidditch (!) - Mia**


	20. Day 20 : Favorite Movie

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 20 : FAVORITE MOVIE

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRET.**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is a 2002 fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus and based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling.

It is the second instalment in the Harry Potter film series, written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman.

The story follows Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts as the Heir of Salazar Slytherin opens the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing a deadly monster that petrifies the school's pupils.

The film stars Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, alongside Rupert Grint and Emma Watson as Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry Potter is entering his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite a warning administered by Dobby the House Elf that terrible things will happen if he returns. Dobby turns out to be right when a mysterious force begins petrifying students and leaving cryptic messages on the walls of the school.

Legend has it that a secret chamber hidden within Hogwarts is the lair of a monster, one that only the heir of Salazar Slytherin can control. Everyone is suspect, including the famous Harry Potter. With his faithful friends Ron and Hermione, he must solve the mystery of the chamber and its monster or the school will be closed.

There may be no doubt that Radcliffe is the ideal Potter, but he manages to give another passionless performance that is easily upstaged once again by Rupert and Emma. To play a character with such destined greatness so blandly is a let down, but on the positive side he has much more confidence and understanding than before.

Ron is funnier than before, and although he is constantly in Harry's shadow, to the audience he's every bit as much a hero.

Hermione steals the show just as she did in Stone, but now it's not just her smarts and her cutesy know-it-all attitude that earn her accolades. She is growing into a rather beautiful young lady.

Her character is the most interesting and many of the scenes in Chamber revolve around her, as they do in the book. In essence, she's the star of the second installment. She is to Harry like Penny is to Inspector Gadget; she solves all the crimes, while he gets all the credit.

Draco Malfoy is even nastier than before. He and Harry have both matured, and their rivalry has grown deeper. One of the best lines in the movie is a scene where Draco and Potter have a duel. "Scared Potter?" says Draco, to which Harry replies, "You wish."

The late Richard Harris plays Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for the last time, and not only the franchise but also modern cinema as we know it has lost a great talent. There just isn't another actor that could capture the warmth and power of Dumbledore like he does. He will be missed.

Unfortunately there is much less of genius Serverus Snape, who is lost in the shuffle of new characters and creatures fowler than he is. What a waste of a wonderful performance.

Gilderoy Lockhart is simply brilliant in this role. He exudes the arrogance and dimwittedness of the character with perfection.

It is in The Chamber of Secrets that we are first introduced to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, played by Jason Isaacs (The Patriot). He does a perfect job of oozing with evil, much more evil than even Snape. His creepy albino look is a plus too.

This movie is scarier than the first in the series and characters spend a lot of time in extreme peril. There are frightening creatures, including lots of big spiders and an enormous snake that can kill anyone who looks in its eyes.

Though it appears that some characters have been hurt or killed, all the good guys are ultimately fine.

There are also some gross moments when Ron's spell backfires and he spits up slugs, and when another misapplied spell leaves Harry without any bones in his forearm.

Friendship, love, bravery, and loyalty are always major themes in the series. So is the idea of making good choices.

One note of caution, The Chamber of Secrets may be too frightening for children under ten years of age and has some scenes of graphic violence and death.

* * *

**That said, it also manage to offers a more imaginatively colourful world than almost every other film out there and will always be one of my favoritee in Harry Potter series untill the end, **

**-Mia**


	21. Day 21 : Favorite Magical Item

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 21 : FAVORITE MAGICAL ITEM

**WAND**

* * *

_'The wand chooses the wizard'_

_"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do… ."_

**- Ollivander - Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley**

* * *

Non-human beings, such as goblins and house-elves, are prohibited from owning or using wands. For goblins in particular, this has been a point of contention with the wizarding community, and has been the cause of some outbreaks of violence. It is unknown if any formal prohibition exists against Muggles possessing a wand, as they would be unable to use them anyway, although it could be considered a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

In this use it is primarily used as a defensive weapon. It is used to strike the bowl in some divination methods. It is also held in the right hand.

Although, wizards generally can only produce wandless magic when they're under great stress or emotion. For example, in OotP, Harry sort of Summons his wand using wandless magic, because he is so desperate to save himself and Dudley from the dementors.

I think that wands in the wizarding world are more of a way to control a wizard's powers than anything else, to help channel everything. Otherwise there would just be little bursts of magic happening all the time whenever someone had an excessive emotion.

We also know that extremely powerful wizards can perform wandless magic under control - Dumbledore can do this, for example.

My Three Favorite Wand is:

_Draco Malfoy's - it's simple and show who is Draco_

_Luna Lovegood's (second wand after the war) - full with romance and a little bit girly_

_Fleur Delacour's - sophisticated and contain bravery with respect._

* * *

**OMG I just need to go to Wizarding World of Harry Potter ((WWoHP)) like now! I can't imagine how my reaction going to be when I get there.. OMG - Mia**


	22. Day 22 : Favorite Magical Transportation

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE - **DAY 22 : FAVORITE MAGICAL TRANSPORTATION

**APPARITION + DISAPPARITION**

* * *

_Apparition_ is a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up. Apparition is a very popular method of travel in the wizarding world, though brooms or portkeys may be preferred as the feeling of Apparition can be unpleasant to some.

Yeah it's a common ability that any idiot can learn, but it's damn handy. And saves on transportation problems like cost and time

Advanced spell used by fully trained witches and wizards to disappear from one place and appear almost instantly somewhere else. A person who uses this spell is referred to as an Apparator.

For some reason when i try to remember what disparate/apparate is in harry potter i always go through this moment of trying to convince myself it's evaporate…

**Let's Apparate!**

_Step 1: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination._

Step 2: Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body.

Step 3: Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation.

(Derived from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

I wish I could apparate…

Life would be so easy if I could. Not to mention AWESOME.

I still don't understand why apparating isn't possible. This is the freakin 21st century and I am Generation Y and I wanna know y I can't just show up where I want when I want. _It is illegal to apparate between countries, but travel by portkey is allowed if both countries give permission._

I would love to Apparate! If it was the only magical ability I ever had, I would still be happy. It would almost definitely get rid of me being late everywhere. Though I would have to be carefull that no one sees me. I wouldn't even mind the suffocating, twisting feeling.

Okay, okay. I'm picking Apparation, that would be awesome. I could go pretty much anywhere.

Lastly, that's an incredibly useful and convenient magical ability. :]

We know very well that people cannot Apparate like in Harry Potter. But in real life, if we really want to get somewhere, (literally and figuratively, that is) we have to set goals and act on it!

* * *

**In three words: DESTINATION, DETERMINATION, DELIBERATION. -Mia**


	23. Day 23 : Best Friend at Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 23 : 3 BESTFRIEND AT HOGWARTS

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** _(Slytherin)_

_"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like."_

**—Blaise Zabini in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

Blaise Zabini is a Slytherin; cunning, intelligent, and always knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He is from a proud pureblood family, consisting of his mother and her parade of husbands. Having been close friends with Draco and Pansy and their gang for so many years, it surprised people to see that he kept his nose quite clean during and after the war.

Blaise is probably more full of himself than the other Slytherin member, it just goes unnoticed by most since Blaise prefers to take a step back and smirk. Although Blaise may be quite cocky, it isn't without reason. This wizard is quite smart, he just rarely cares enough to try.

Being the good little Slytherin he is, Blaise is quiet and prefers to keep to himself, but is not shy. He has very few friends and prefers to not get too close to anyone. He is very attractive and likes the idea of being thought of as mysterious.

Blaise is ambitious, confident and can be very manipulative if he wants to be. Although he has never been able to conjure a patronus, if he could it would most likely be a wildcat. Much like Blaise they are attractive, solitary and patient. If you know Blaise, you'll noticed just how much more in tune he is with his surroundings and just how much his ego has grown.

**Yo Blaise, let's be friend and you're an amazing lad! :)**

* * *

**Luna Lovegood **_(Ravenclaw)_

_"I've been able to see them ever since my first year here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." _

**—Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix**

Luna Lovegood is just absolutely adorable not to mention horribly smart! She's not afraid of other peoples opinion (or doesn't know about those) but is just what she is. With her head in the clouds she balances Harry and keeps him grounded. One just gotta love her:)

Luna, she had always been different, never normal, many people never went near her in fear she was crazy but she wasn't, she was just different. Being clever was in her nature, so was being secretive, she heard of a far away land of which people were been taken to, but they couldn't get back.

She is completely selfless when it comes to matters of the heart, and is always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. People generally do not take her seriously because she has a tendency to spout strange, uncommon ideas off the top of her head, but Luna is the type of individual who doesn't care much about impressing others.

She is a genuine person, always saying what she means and never apologizing. Frankly, she never needs to apologize, because she never says anything that actually offends people. Luna Lovegood is a girl who has such an appreciation for the world around her. She's enchanted with this world in her head of Nargles and Crumple Horned Snokacks.

She's also a girl who deals with a great deal of bullying. The other Ravenclaws don't understand her, they steal her possesions and hide them from her, and call her Loony Lovegood. But she doesn't let any of this bother her. And when her friends need her, she's right there, wand in hand, ready to go to the department of mysteries or fight in the battle of Hogwarts.

**Luna, I bet we can be BFF and go search for Nargles and eating puding, loads! :D**

* * *

**Seamus Finnegan** _(Gryffindor)_

_"You have to admit though, fire is pretty fascinating"_

**—Seamus Finnegan in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

Seamus Finnigan is just your average Irish student at Hogwarts. During his first year, he managed to set fire to his wand and definitely hasn't strayed away from his accidents following his first year. Seamus is just as easy going and friendly as Dean Thomas, his close friend. Though Seamus was placed into Gryffindor by the Sorting hat, his curiosity had the hat contemplating his house is good with his wand but not with his hands. He's terrible at potions but fantastic at charms, transfiguration and DADA.

To say the least, Seamus isn't the best at many things. Potions tends to be the class that gets him the most, generally always leaving with some sort of explosion with what ever they are doing in class. Seemingly awkward and just not the most talented kid, he does his best to make his way through Hogwarts.

Seamus is really uncoordinated & he's the only Irish one. I just love him, his name and his lil tie fit for a lil man. He's my spirit animal. He explodes things. And has an awesome accent. 'Nuff said

**Finnegan my Leprechaun, let's burn everything together! ****xD **

* * *

****** I am a bit mysterious like Blaise, very attractively unique like Luna and I love to blow things up just like Seamus. I hope we all can be BFF at Hogwarts- Mia


	24. Day 24 : Your Patronus

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 24 : WHAT WILL YOUR PATRONUS LOOKED LIKE ?

**WOLF** _((As the result on several test i took))_

* * *

Facing the End of One's Cycle with Dignity and Courage, Death and Rebirth, Spirit Teaching, Instinct Linked with Intelligence, Social and Family Values, Outwitting Enemies, Steadfastness, Skill in Protection of Self and Family, Taking Advantage of Change, Intuition, Learning, the Shadow, Guardinaship, Ritual, Loyalty, Spirit, a Pathfinder, Psychic Energy, Inner Divinity, Teaching, Careful Study, Cunning, Escaping Hunters, Ability to Pass by Dangers Invisibly, An Astral Wolf Could Lead You to a Spiritual Teacher, Strong Protection, Spiritual Guidance in Dreams and Meditations, the Teacher, Success, Perseverance & Stability.

"You work best in a close support group and are fiercely loyal to those you love. You are unbeatable in a group and incredibly strong even alone due to your cunning at getting the job done. You are brave and cunning and your stealth is unmatched"

"You work best in a close support group and are fiercely loyal to those you love. You are unbeatable in a group and incredibly strong even alone due to your cunning at getting the job done. You are brave and cunning and your stealth is unmatched." Wow, this is great as hell!

* * *

**Certificate: Test resultsWhat is your Patronus?**

**Your patronus is a Wolf.**

**It's glaming white fur blinds the senses of finding souls until the dementors float away. They have powerful jaws and sharp teeth for tearing up dementors.**

**Take this quiz: What is your Patronus? **

**I am happy with my result though. -Mia**


	25. Day 25 : 3 Smell of Your Amortentia

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 25 : WHAT WOULD 3 SMELL OF AMORTENTIA SMELL LIKE TO YOU

**CARAMEL MACCHIATO, VELVET ROSE & NEW BOOK. **

* * *

**Amortentia** is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. _((This is a tough one.))__CARAMEL MACCHIATO_

I love coffee and I am totally addicted to Starbucks. I can buy at least 3 cup whenever I go out to a shopping mall or when I feel to hang out on my own at Starbucks. My usual order is Cramel Macchiato. I bought two cup (Grande) last night but thank God coffee didn't effect me so I guess I was lucky enough to enjoy my favorite drink. Out of all drink that available in Starbuck, C.M will always be my favorite. I just love the combination between the two taste which is savoury and sweet from the caramel drizzle. I totally enjoy it.

_VELVET ROSE_

I am just like an ordinary girl in the world who loves flower and yeah my favorite flower is rose but not that typical roses. My favorite rose is Velvet Rose. When I am in Year 3, my parent bought me the new Victoria's Secret Delicate Petals Collection which have my favorite scent ; A fresh, luxurious fusion of sweet tangerine, soft velvet rose and warm musk. I am proudly to say that I'm still using this product until now. It has the smell of garden which gave me some peaceful feeling to cherished. I'm going to use it until I'm old.

_NEW BOOK_

I'm going to admit it now. I am a bookworm. I am a nerd. I can read at least 5-6 book in one week. Yes, I am a freak. I love books. I have tons and loads of books. I love going to bookstore because they got hella shitloads of book and obviously the smell of the bookstore when you enter it. For me, it just smell like heaven! I will smell all my new book before I continue to read them. Some people think it's weird but for me, I call it as a habit. The smell of the new processed paper; in every page including the covers ((if the books was wrap at the first place)), I just couldn't resist it. Whenever I bought a new book, I will feel happy because of two main reason which is, I am going to get new knowledge from this book and I am going to suck up all its smell from every freaking page. I am unique as hell.

_"Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." -Horace Slughorn_

_Amortentia is also known as a love potion and it gives the drinker a powerful obsession and infatuation with the giver of the potion. The potion's aroma is unique to each person who consumes it, as it smells like whatever attracts each individual. It is the most powerful aphrodisiac of all._ __

* * *

__**But from what we've learn from Harry Potter, the smell that came out from Amortentia to us is the smell from the one that we love. For me, SORRY.. I am a loner and happily single. So, no specific smell for me lol. - Mia**


	26. Day 26 : Job After Leaving Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 26 : JOB WILL YOU PURSUE AFTER LEAVING HOGWARTS?

**AUROR IN MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

* * *

An Auror is a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and apprehend or detain Dark wizards and witches. Auror training is very difficult and intensive, so there are few qualified applicants. According to Minerva McGonagall, no Auror had been taken on for three years prior to 1995, though Nymphadora Tonks stated that she qualified the year before, meaning she was probably one of the last candidates taken on. The head of the Auror Office as of 2007 was Harry Potter.

The Auror Headquarters are located on Level Two of the Ministry of Magic. It consists of a series of open cubicles, each Auror being given a place to work. Pictures of known Dark Wizards, maps, clippings from the Daily Prophet, and various other things line the cubicles.

Aurors can easily be comparable to elite Muggle national law enforcement officials, intelligence operatives, or military units such as the; MI5, MI6 etc. Some require excellent academic credentials (but not all), have an exhausting selection process to weed out the weak, undergo extensive advance training (sometimes up to a year or two to be operationally ready in the field), and are employed for the most dangerous missions/criminals.

I just love the idea of the ministry of Magic existence. For me, it is just so cool! I fancy the way to enter the office yeah from the toilet seat or the telephone booth.

An Auror is the perfect profession for because, as a person I can't seat and do certain job as my routine everyday. An Auror is perfect for me because I can travel to the crime scene or I like the idea of people scare of me haha. In muggle world, I'll pursue to study in Legal Studies ((under Law studies)) my work in the future will include travel to some places and I enjoy that tbh.

**I tried some official carreer quiz to know what my career will be after I graduated from Hogwarts. Btw, I'm waiting for my exam result to continue, studies in University. Wish me luck. :) -Mia**

* * *

Certificate: Test resultsWhat would your career be after Hogwarts?

**For 50 % you are: **You would most likely work somewhere involving the Ministry of Magic. Not bad. Most witches and wizards work there.  
**12.3818 % of 5815 Quiz participants had this profile!**

**You could also get this result:**  
**For 30 % you are: **You are a professor at Hogwarts. You're lucky to have such a good headmaster. I hope Malfoy doesn't give you too rough of a time. And even worse I hope you don't have the defense against the dark arts position or you might have to deal with Snape!

**Or even this one:**  
**For 20 % you are: **WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER! Congratulations! You would be a professional Quidditch player. Pretty cool job, huh? Just try not to break too many bones.

**Or even this one:**  
**For 0 % you are: **Congratulations. You are the owner of a fine shop in Diagon Alley. I hope you're a success. (I hope you're not too close to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Weasley twins might pull something on you.

Take this quiz:What would your career be after Hogwarts?


	27. Day 27 : Favorite HP Soundtrack

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 27 :FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK

**HEDWIG'S THEME** ftw!

* * *

Everytime I heard this song, it just give me goosebump and chill. For me, I think this songs totally represent all Harry Potter movies. I will always play this music whenever and before I wanted to read the books. Even at the Oscar the other day, they played this brilliant music when Dan went to represent the award, I was totally amazed and proud at the same time. I will forever miss this song and not to forget the movies too.

**RIP, Hedwig 3 -Mia**


	28. Day 28 : Scariest Part of The Film

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -** DAY 28 : SCARIEST PART OF THE FILM.

**NONE.**

* * *

I always extra thrilled and excited every single moment I watch the entire movie. Surprisingly, I am still fucking excited whenever I saw the movie, read the books and even hearing the soundtrack..

What's happening to me (?!) I guess this is my total obsession, madness and disease that I will carry until the end of my life and I proud of that.

Literally, the part that frightened me the most is when I realised the movie is about to finish. Basically, I feel like crying so hard in the cinema but I don't want to cause a scene hahah Harry should be proud of me. haha

**PotterHead untill The Very End. -Mia**


	29. Day 29 : Character That You Want to Play

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 29 : CHARACTER THAT YOU WANTED TO PLAY

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE NEE BLACK**

* * *

First of all, for me Bellatrix got an awesome nickname which is "Bella" and I love that name. Basically, her name were already unique and I just love when it rhymes with the word "Lestrange". I just love her freaking NAME!

It's funny how Bellatrix just happened to be played by one of the best actresses of all time. I would be honored to play her character.

Bellatrix was most fervent and most vicious. She was the first marked of his followers, the first woman marked, and acted as his right hand until his demise. Cause she's mad, unique. she has a fantastic curly hair, full expression and so cruel.

shes so crazy and funny (in a dark evil way) shes pretty and powerful strong and brave. loyal and devoted (to those she cares for, like Voldy and Cissy) She also seems to look out for Cissy. Not to mention she stands for what she belives in even though its an evil belif but she stuck to it no matter what til the end. She has her own style and her own unique look and doesnt care what people think of that. I Bellatrix she rocks.

She's my favorite psychopath! Plus she helped alot of the characters develop to a certain extent... Neville - she gave him a sense of courage Harry - She sort of helped him in his decision making. She probably even bought Ron and Hermione closer to each other.

She's a villain, she'd be a pretty crappy villain if she wasn't evil, wouldn't she? Being sadistic and cruel is what makes a good villain. Liking someone as a character and liking someone as a person are completely different things, so it doesn't matter if they're evil as long as they're good characters. I'm a fan of many villains, I wouldn't like them in real life, but I don't have to.

I appreciate her as a character, not potential buddy. I love the way she being freaking sarcastic. That's the true villain lays inside of her.

Whether or not her fans would honestly like her if she existed in real life (considering she'd want to murder us all for being muggles), she is well written, interesting and cool so though I personally find her somewhat overrated I understand her being so well liked.

She's also the only female death eater we're properly familiar with, and the only female character who really enjoys the ass kicking side of magic, so I can see that appealing to female fans too :)

She bold, she's a freak (in a good way), and she speaks out with no worry of who it bothers. The way many of us wish we could be instead of holding your tongues. Bella is beyond some evil crazy character, she is amazing, the things she does, the way she does them! I can't explain it,she is so magical attractive!

* * *

**HOW TO BE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

1. Refer to other people as "filty mudbloods"

2. Throw away your comb, you won't need it.

3. Practice making your laugh as insane as possible

4. Be prepared to spend your life in Azkaban

5. Get a dark mark tatooed on your arm

6. Constantly explain to people theories about why you think that Voldemort is actually not dead

7. Actually go searching for Voldemort

8. Scream Crucio at numerous muggles and demand information on the whereabouts of voldemort

9. Constantly change the conversation topic to voldemort

10. Insist that people call you "Bella"

11. Stay out of the sun. The paler your skin is, the better

12. Carry a pocket knife

13. Convince people that dumbledore is the real cause of harry's parents death

14. Decorate your room with slytherin banners

15. Attempt to learn parsletongue

16. Use your histaical laugh as much as possible

17. Refuse to touch anything a filthy mudblood has come in contact with

18. Talk to people with a fanatical approach

19. Dress sexy

20. Eat your steak cooked rare

21. Sit in a corner and mumble "the voices...the voices..." just loud enough for people to hear

22. When someone tells you something very sad (like a person passing away), cackle and scream "Congradulations!"

23. Kill Harry Potter

24. Act paronoid and every so often quickly turn around and scream Avada KEDAVRA!

25. Joke about tragic incidents in the news, such as a bridge colpsing... and whisper "The dark lord knows he will be in power soon"

26. Spend hours convincing people that you are truly the "sane" one

27. Pretend to go deaf when someone tells you that Voldemort is a half blood

28. Tell your husband that you want to have a threesome with the Dark Lord

29. Carry a wand with you at all times

30. Use your wand when in doubt, at all times

31. Kill first, ask questions later

32. Wear tight dresses and leather boots/ stilletos

33. Pastels are NOT your colour.

34. Laugh at the most inappropriate times and scream when someone makes a joke

35. Be INSANE AS EVER!

* * *

**She is a sexy woman, and she's truly evil. There's no remorse. Hardly any motive. In fact, I think she's more evil than Voldemort. At least he had his reasons and scarring childhood. Bella is just in love with evil, and I think that makes her the best villain. Lastly, she do enjoy playing her role and I want to experience her feeling. ((if I get a chance to LOL))- Mia**


	30. Day 30 : Sum-Up HP in ONE Word

**HARRY POTTER 30 DAY CHALLENGE -**DAY 30 : SUM UP HARRY POTTER IN ONE WORD

**F((ucking))ASCINATING**

* * *

_This is SAD, So Sad.. This is the last day of this challenge. I'm shaking. I'll miss this. Overall, I am freaking emotional right now. Going to cry in the left corner of the toilet. Last…_

Okay enough of the shitty drama there. Hey!

_FIRST, **Why is the bloody hell I got the chance to sum up Harry Potter in just one word?**_

Didn't you all know I got tons of brilliant words and compliments to write here ?!

I just going to continue my writing so that I got the chance to say what I want. Hah!

**Fascinating**

In this brilliant masterpieces, we got the chance to experienced so many thing and environment such as magic, loyalty, love, passion and the one I most glad is ; House Rival. *feels like my school lol

**Jo** took us to one whole new world that we never imagined to be exist. She also took us beyond our ones' imagination. That's the reason that made this series out of the world or in another word; FASCINATING.

I was thankful to this magical life of mine and I wanted to thanked Jo for everything. A massive thank you and to all dearest **Potterhead** in this universe. I wouldn't have an amazing life without all this brilliant people in my life.

I will always cherished this childhood or teenage-hood of mine and I'll make sure this legacy will be pass on to my generation. I just don't want them to to be far behind from this magical experience in life that will make them to believe in themselves and stay loyal in their friendship.

* * *

Again, **A MASSIVE BRILLIANT BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO THE QUEEN, _J. _ FOR THIS AMAZING PART AND JOURNEY OF MY LIFE. I'LL CHERISH IT UNTIL THE LAST BREATH OF MINE.**

_**LONG LIVE POTTERHEADS!**_


End file.
